


Трудно быть Богом

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Mara - Relationship
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Трудно быть Богом

Из лабиринта Илиса нет выхода, есть только вход. Через каменные врата, ведущие в подземелье самого великого сумасшедшего носителя венца, можно пройти только в одну сторону, и никакие хитрости не помогут вернуться обратно. Оставляй метки, не оставляй, а врата непременно исчезнут за спиной, стоит лишь пересечь невидимую границу. В архивах горного народа сохранились только жутковатые легенды о времени правления Асгуда Илиса Сумасшедшего. Говорят, все архитекторы, занимавшиеся строительством, были по его приказу ослеплены и лишены языка, а также правой руки, дабы никто из них не смог составить карту и выдать секрет, с помощью которого создавался лабиринт. Кто только не находил в его стенах своё последнее пристанище: и великие маги, и отступники, и преступники, и даже выходцы из других народов. На первом шаге обычно виднеются останки трусов, которые до последнего надеялись, что дверь волшебным образом откроется и выпустит их на волю. Но даже детям известно: чудес не бывает. Те, кто посмелее, пытаются разгадать тайну лабиринта и идут дальше. А оканчивают свои дни точно так же, как и первые. В отчаянии, холоде и голоде, прислонившись к одной из многочисленных, кажется, бесконечных, стен лабиринта. Доподлинно известно, что Асгуд Сумасшедший спускался в подземелье не раз и не два, мог пропадать там неделями напролёт и вернуться в самый неподходящий момент. Например, в разгар драки между родственниками за право носить его Железный Венец. Детям рассказывают на ночь глядя о том, что если они будут плохо себя вести, к ним ночью из лабиринта придет сам Илис и заберет к себе. Говорят, его мятежный дух до сих пор не нашел покоя и бродит по бесконечным коридорам одичавшим приведением, то призывая проклятья на головы своих потомков, то жалуясь на свою тяжелую судьбу безответным, равнодушным стенам. Но это как раз не самое страшное. В конце концов, никто не может похвастаться тем, что умер от того, что его заговорили насмерть. Нет, весь ужас в том, что его руки, пропитанные мертвенным холодом, несут медленную гибель одним лишь своим прикосновением. Впрочем, происхождение этого слуха оставалось абсолютно неясным. Вряд ли это могло быть правдой, поскольку рассказчику надо было бы побывать внутри и вернуться обратно, а, как известно даже голоштанному ребенку, у лабиринта есть дверь, ведущая только в одну сторону. Сделать подобное явно некому: самоубийцы не настолько изобретательны, а ученые не настолько любопытны и сумасбродны.

А самое сумасбродное, что случалось с этим местом, осталось никем не замеченным и не вошло ни в одну летопись, ни в один сборник сказок и даже пьяной сплетни в таверне не удостоилось. Разве что в архиве муниципалитета согласно указу Равенда Третьего семь лет хранилась папка, на одной из страниц которой было скупой рукой писца отмечено, что в месяце полной луны, от… (замусолено смазанным отпечатком чернил) преступник именем Ма... приговорен к Лабиринту, и рядом — краткая роспись капитана, подтверждающая, что приговор в исполнение приведен. Впрочем, через положенные семь лет и она исчезла из памяти горного народа, превратившись в одну из тех историй, о которых никто так ничего и не узнал.

Мара пнул подвернувшийся под ногу камень и остановился. Матовый огонёк послушно завис чуть впереди него, дожидаясь, когда хозяин соизволит сдвинуться с места и отправится дальше. За последние две недели он был единственным источником света, который мог позволить себе узник Лабиринта. Магические штучки здесь просто не работали, а этот божественный огонек был тем, что удалось всё-таки зажечь в этой странной каменной кишке, в которую Бог угодил не иначе как по собственной дурости.

Он так соскучился по родному дому, что когда его отец, девяносторукий Са-Шотт, в очередной раз отправился в другие миры искать своего непутевого и упрямого сына, Мара не нашел ничего умнее, чем пуститься во все тяжкие. Сначала он проведал всех своих почитателей и принял положенные подношения. Заодно, кажется, наевшись на целую вечность вперед. Потом, вдоволь насытившись, он вспомнил, что ещё в прошлую встречу одна весьма симпатичная волшебница зазывала его к себе. Тогда он никак не мог принять её любезное и, надо отдать должное, очень горячее приглашение, поскольку верные слуги отца наступали ему буквально на пятки. На сей раз в мир удалось проскочить незамеченным, а это значило, что можно ненадолго расслабиться и наведаться к белокурой девочке, которая была только в начале своего пути познания. Встреча вышла шумной. У волшебницы оказался огненный темперамент и удивительная искушенность в делах любовных. Бог потерял голову, опьяненный страстью, и очнулся только тогда, когда почувствовал, что в мир вернулся папа. Открывать врата было слишком поздно. Паника подкатила к горлу горьковатой, удушающей дурнотой. Будь прокляты пророки и тот самый первый умник, который создал их и этот ненормальный закон, что пророчества всегда сбываются!

— Так тебе в Лабиринт надо, — улыбнулась девчонка, наблюдая за бесполезными метаниями божественного любовника по кухне.

— И что мне это даст?

— Ну, спрячешься. Лучшего экрана тебе не найти, — хмыкнула она и лукаво откусила красную, налитую соком клубничину.

— А что такого особенного в этом твоём лабиринте?

— Не в лабиринте, а в Лабиринте, — со значением выделила девушка. — Сколько туда магических существ попало самого высокого порядка, никто даже отголоска не почувствовал.

— Боги тоже попадали? — со все возрастающим интересом спросил Мара.

— О богах не знаю, а деволы точно. Только…

— Ах ты, моё золотко! — не дав договорить девушке, воскликнул Бог и, подлетев к ней, с чувством поцеловал в губы. — Где этот твой Лабиринт и как в него попасть?

— Да просто… на центральной площади наплюй на символ королевской власти, и тебя сразу без суда отправят по адресу, — хихикнула она.

Сказано — сделано. Воистину, долго ли умеючи. Горный народец хоть и незлобив по природе своей, но на дух не переносит, когда иноземцы смеют оскорблять местные законы и традиции. Сделай Мара что-нибудь другое, отделался бы штрафом или исправительными работами, но власть носителя Венца священна, и посягательство на неё равносильно смерти.

Бог, чувствовавший кожей, как ищет его по миру Отец, чуть ли не пинками подгонял своих конвоиров, а потому провалился в спасительную темноту, не успев ничего толком рассмотреть.

Да, от Са-Шотта сын уберегся, но вот незадача: как выбраться из Лабиринта, Бог не имел ни малейшего представления.

В животе призывно заурчало. Мара тяжело вздохнул: есть хотелось немилосердно, но решительно нечего. Уже две недели как.

— Трудно быть Богом, — сообщил он сам себе и, тоскливо вдохнув затхлый воздух, побрел вперед.

Огонек довольно качнулся в воздухе и, вспыхнув чуть ярче, поплыл по длинному коридору.

Однообразный пейзаж: неровные стены, относительно высокий потолок с хитрым переплетением свисающих сталактитов и нелепо гладкий почти до паркетной ровности пол, — не внушал оптимизма.

Некоторое подобие разнообразия вносили только кости усопших, но они уже дней девять как перестали попадаться.

— Как же есть хочется, — пожаловался Мара безучастным стенам и опустился на пол.

— Простите, но вы на меня сели, — раздалось прямо из-под его пятой точки, да так неожиданно, что Бог подскочил почти до потолка.

— Мать!.. — вырвалось у него непроизвольно.

— Благодарю и изволю с вами полностью согласиться.

На полу сидело сонное привидение и сосредоточенно зевало, вежливо прикрывая рот свободным и не в меру большим рукавом.

Мара опасливо отлетел в сторону и принялся с любопытством разглядывать незнакомца.

С кем только его не сталкивала дорога за долгое путешествие, но с потусторонними выходцами из горного народа — ещё ни разу.

Он вообще не думал, что гном может стать привидением.

— А вы, простите, кто? — вежливо начал разговор Бог.

В голове его забрезжила очень эгоистичная мысль…

— Асгуд Илис, к вашим услугам, ваша… божественность, — поднявшись во весь свой невеликий рост, любезно представился легендарный носитель Венца.

Он отличался от своих соплеменников особой тщедушностью и наличием маленьких очков на кончике грушеобразного носа. Что тоже вызвало у бывалого странника немалое удивление, ведь каждому грамотному путешественнику известен парадокс, связанный с горным народом: в каких бы шахтах, при каком бы малом освещении они ни работали, а зрение у них до конца дней остается безупречным.

— А, простите, с чего вы взяли, что я — Бог? — удивился Мара.

— Ну, вы знаете, мы, привидения, намного более чувствительны к эманациям высшего порядка, — любезно ответил гном. — И не могли бы вы опуститься на пол? Знаете ли, не очень удобно так высоко задирать голову. Пожалуйста.

Маре подумалось, что при жизни это был какой-то неправильный гном. Хотя… кто бы говорил.

Он вытряхнул прямо из воздуха на пол мягкую красную подушку с шикарными золотыми кистями и опустил на неё свой тощий зад. Этой меры оказалось достаточно, чтобы хоть немного компенсировать разницу в росте.

Привидение довольно улыбнулось.

— Благодарю вас. И позвольте, раз уж вы столь любезны, задать вам один неприличный вопрос?

— Слушаю, — немного поколебавшись, разрешил всё-таки Мара. Конечно, над формулировкой стоило призадуматься, но, во-первых, он же не обещал ответить, а во-вторых, ему и самому стало любопытно, что такого «неприличного» у него может спросить Асгуд Илис после пятиминутного знакомства.

— А вы, случаем, не знаете, как отсюда выбраться?

— Я думал, вы знаете! — воскликнул Бог, откровенно шокированный вопросом приведения. Воистину, как неприлично!

Привидение смущенно одернуло мантию, сняло очки с носа и, близоруко сощурившись, принялось сосредоточенно вытирать стекла чистым батистовым платочком, изъятым из недр одного из восьми кармашков на камзоле.

Чем дольше длилась пауза, повисшая между собеседниками, тем быстрее гасла надежда Бога выбраться из Лабиринта при помощи призрака.

Наконец-то закончив своё очень важное и своевременное занятие, Асгуд, водрузив на кончик носа очки, посмотрел на терпеливо ожидающего ответа собеседника и, смущенно опустив глаза долу, тихо проронил:

— Запамятовал.

— Помилуйте… но как же? — пробормотал Мара и зябко поежился.

Если этого не знал даже тот, кто, судя по обрывочным объяснениям, данным его любовницей, пока они добирались до места будущего кощунства, должен знать Лабиринт, как содержание всех своих восьми кармашков на камзоле (а в этом вопросе горный народец был более чем щепетилен), то перспективы вырисовывались совсем не радужные.

Невпопад подумалось, что очень хочется есть, и будто в подтверждение этой какой-то неуместной мысли у Мары требовательно заурчало в животе. Организм настойчиво напоминал отвлекшемуся на посторонние вещи хозяину о самом насущном в этом мире. То есть, о себе.

Приведение покраснело настолько, насколько вообще оно было на это способно.

— Простите, — смущенно извинился Бог.

— Я понимаю, — посочувствовал Асгуд. — Издержки материализации. А я вот, верите или нет, за столько лет скитаний по Лабиринту и рад бы уже почувствовать хоть что-то, — вздохнуло приведение и мечтательно протянуло: — го-олод… как чудесно это было!

Мара вежливо кашлянул, прерывая в самом начале готового разродиться пламенным монологом Сумасшедшего. Разделить с приведением всю глубину его ностальгии мешало чувство желудочной неудовлетворенности.

— Простите, — в свою очередь извинился слишком вежливый, по меркам горного народца, Асгуд.

— И что же мы будем делать?

— Насколько я понимаю, смерть вам не грозит?

— Не грозит даже от голода, — согласился Бог, жалея самого себя, потому как муки, связанные с отсутствием трехразового здорового питания, никто не отменял.

— Простите за ещё один нескромный вопрос, а почему бы вам не применить вашу силу?

Бог горестно вздохнул.

— Представьте себе, я не могу. В смысле, могу, но тогда мой Отец меня тут же почувствует, и всё.

— Я, наверное, что-то недопонимаю? — спросил Асгуд и интеллигентно поправил очки.

— Ох, вся эта история началась слишком давно.

— Нам некуда спешить, — подбодрило привидение.

— В этом вы правы. На заре мира мой отец Са-Шотт, Бог первородного хаоса, подчинивший себе Смерть, во время одного из своих странствий поймал мою мать и в итоге получил сына. То есть, меня. И не успел я открыть глаза, как один пророк, — с затаенной ненавистью процедил Мара, — рек истинное пророчество, которому не могут не подчиниться даже Боги.

— Ох уж мне эти Слова-не-засунешь-обратно-в-человеки, — понимающе кивнул Асгуд и чуть было не похлопал расстроенного молодого Бога по плечу, но вовремя передумал, вспомнив о нематериальности своего нынешнего существования. — И на что же он вас подписал?

— На счастье всем некромантам, — улыбнулся Мара, растроганный искренним сочувствием. От собственных адептов редко дождешься такого сердечного участия.

— Боюсь полюбопытствовать, а в чем заключается их счастье?

— Весь мир есть прах. Неизменно лишь знание.

Приведение передернуло плечами, будто ему стало зябко. Что было совершенно невозможно, поскольку сущности этого порядка не могли почувствовать ни холод, ни жар. Их рамки восприятия сужались до безликого «ничего». Но вот привычки, оставшиеся от живого существования, никуда не исчезли.

— Разнообразен мир, — подивился Асгуд.

— Воистину, — согласился Бог. — Так вот, согласно пророчеству, когда я войду в дом моего Отца и возьму в руку призрачную саблю, жизнь перестанет быть. Останется лишь хаос, смерть и некроманты.

— Судя по тому, что вы здесь, а конец света ещё не наступил, вы не горите желанием исполнять пророчество?

— А мне нравится жить! — упрямо буркнул Бог.

— Помилуйте, ничего не имею против, — Асгуд примиряюще поднял руки вверх и тепло улыбнулся. — И поэтому здесь вы скрываетесь от вашего Отца?

— Да.

— А почему бы вам не сотворить еду точно так же, как вы сделали подушку, на которой изволите восседать? — заинтересовалось привидение.

— Подушку я достал из невидимого безразмерного мешка, а еды там больше нет. Съел уже.

— А-а-а… — разочарованно протянул собеседник.

Мара досадливо провел по стене.

— Не знаю, откуда вы взяли этот камень или как ему удалось придать подобные свойства, но магия, направленная вовне, не срабатывает. Кстати, а как?

Привидение печально вздохнуло.

— Да ничего особенного мы при постройке не делали. По крайней мере, я не помню. Видите ли, я никогда не верил в магию, а потому и не стал бы ей пользоваться.

— Как это? — откровенно не понял Мара. Воистину Сумасшедший: как можно не верить в то, что есть?!

— Ну… понимаете, я до сих пор не верю.

— Но позвольте. Вы же не будете отрицать, что магия существует? Вы же наверняка видели неоднократное подтверждение этому?!

— Вы имеете в виду управление стихиями, перемещение, как вещей, так и существ, из одного места в другое?

— Например.

Асгуд возбужденно проплыл от одной стены к другой.

— Если допустить, что мир построен на различных алгоритмах действий, то магия — это математический инструментарий, позволяющий сокращать длину функций путем изменения типа взаимодействий между отдельными элементами.

— А?.. Ы… — невразумительно пробормотал Бог и тряхнул головой, будто это могло помочь ему пробраться через хитро закрученную словесную конструкцию.

— Ну, вот и я о том же! — неправильно истолковав ошарашенное молчание Мары, воскликнул Асгуд. — Слово “магия” пришло к нам из языка Предтеч, звучало, как magéia и означало колдовство, чародейство, волшебство, обряды, связанные с верой в способность свободно мыслящего существа сверхъестественным путём воздействовать на других существ, животных и явления природы. В течение исторического развития психология существ претерпела изрядные изменения, как в отношении миро- и самовосприятия, так и в отношении того, что возможно сделать не обыденным путем действий, а магическим. В результате мы можем наблюдать разделение: магия, колдовство, волшебство, обряды и чародейство. На самом деле, данная классификация в корне неверна. Магия — это понятие, объединяющее все свои подвиды, а подвиды этого всего, в свою очередь, — лишь различные способы выполнения тех самых сокращенных действий. — Заметив остановившийся взгляд Мары, Асгуд сбился с мысли и, смущенно кашлянув, скромно добавил: — Это, конечно, только теория, и для её проверки требуется намного больший материал, чем тот, которым я располагаю.

Всё, что на одном дыхании выпалило привидение, напомнило Богу одного знакомого философа, который под воздействием доброго вина впадал в состояние душевной откровенности и любил рассуждать о том, что Богов нет.

— Очень интересно.

— Спасибо, конечно, молодой человек, но можете не притворяться. Я уже привык к непониманию, — плечи Асгуда поникли. — Меня даже соплеменники не понимали, а после смерти вообще окрестили Сумасшедшим.

Бог неуютно поерзал на подушке и, почувствовав, как вспыхнули от стыда уши, попытался неловко утешить вконец расстроившегося ученого.

— Не обращайте внимания. Ученых никогда не ценят по достоинству, но на самом деле без вашей работы, часто связанной с риском для жизни, мир костенеет и превращается в болото. Инакомыслящие просто необходимы!

— Спасибо, — растроганно выдохнул Асгуд. — Как бы я хотел вам помочь выбраться отсюда. Вы — такой понимающий Бог, и мне так не хотелось бы, чтобы мой Лабиринт доставлял вам неудобства.

Стоило привидению упомянуть о неудобствах, как желудок издал совсем неприличное курлыканье. Но Мара не обратил на него никакого внимания. В голове промелькнул беличий хвост от идеи.

— А вы, наверное, знаете многие старые легенды об этих местах?

— Пытаетесь отвлечься? — понимающе кивнул Асгуд и задумался. — Может, пройдемся?

— С удовольствием, — отозвался Бог и, легко поднявшись на ноги, зашвырнул подушку в черное чрево на секунду приоткрывшегося безразмерного мешка.

Некоторое время они шли по извилистому коридору в молчании, прерываемом лишь шарканьем Мары. Привидение плыло в воздухе, а потому, помимо задумчивого покряхтывания, звуков не издавало. Бог терпеливо ждал.

— Ну… мифов никаких я особенно не знаю, но результатами наблюдений могу поделиться.

— С удовольствием послушаю.

— Цветные камушки, добытые в этих горах, лекари используют в качестве успокоительного средства. Хотя, например, дети — в качестве смех-камня. А влюбленные часто обмениваются ими друг с другом. Первые действительно успокаивают, вторые веселят, а у тех, кто обменивался камушками, брак обычно крепче.

— Ну, а если лекарь отдаст свой камушек детям, то он что будет делать: лечить или смешить?

— Лечить поначалу, а потом смешить.

— От чего зависят его свойства? Я так понимаю, что добывают их из одного и того же места?

— Честно говоря, никогда об этом не задумывался. Но если сложить всё, что я видел, то вполне возможно, что от настроя того, кто непосредственно владеет камнем.

— То есть камень успокаивает, потому что лекарь настроен на то, что камень будет успокаивать. А дети ждут смеха, поэтому им становится смешно?

— Полагаю, что процесс намного сложнее, чем нам с вами кажется на первый взгляд, но в целом теория имеет вполне себе законное право на существование. По крайней мере, слету ничего другого мне в голову не приходит.

Мара бросил внимательный взгляд на ученого и с какой-то совершенно несуразной радостью объявил:

— А я понял, почему Лабиринт получился таким, какой он есть.

— Почему? — удивился Асгуд и в свою очередь тоже покосился на собеседника.

— Вы ведь проводили здесь много времени во время строительства?

— Да я каждый проход знаю почти наизусть.

— Вы напитали камни Лабиринта своим неверием в магию. Так сказать, дали ему первоначальную установку, а потом… те, кто попадали сюда, убедившись на собственной шкуре, что магия здесь не работает, подпитывали камни ещё большим неверием в магию.

— Но столько лет прошло… — задумчиво протянул Асгуд.

— В том-то и дело, что столько лет. Пользуются Лабиринтом не так часто, а верят в его свойства постоянно.

— Да-да, вы правы. Как же я раньше об этом не подумал?!

Бог скромно промолчал. В животе жалобно заурчало.

— Простите, — извинился Мара.

Это раздражало. Каким бы сильным Бог ни был, физическая оболочка накладывала свои ограничения, и с этими ограничениями не мог поделать ничего даже Бог.

— Гениально! — воскликнул Асгуд, и эхо прокатилось по коридорам Лабиринта.

— Но это открытие не приближает нас к разгадке выхода, — мрачно отозвался Мара.

— Увы, — развел руками сразу погрустневший ученый. — Если бы мы могли подобрать правильный алгоритм действий, то непременно нашли бы выход.

Бог задумчиво посмотрел на привидение.

— Простите меня за нескромный вопрос, а почему вы стали привидением?

— Не понял вас.

— Привидения — это души, которые при жизни не успели что-либо сделать, то есть у которых есть незаконченные дела, и они не могут найти успокоения, пока их не совершат.

— Честно говоря, даже не знаю. Я когда умер, так сразу тут и очутился. Где выход помню, а как выйти не знаю.

— И всё это время вы ищете выход? — не отставал Бог, сворачивая направо. Если чувство направления его не подводило, то этот коридор должен был вывести их к тому месту, от которого он начал своё путешествие. Всё-таки трудно быть Богом: думать приходится.

— Да, — горестно сказало привидение.

— Постойте, а умерли вы вне стен Лабиринта?

— Да.

— А как вы умерли? — осторожно спросил Мара, ускоряя шаг.

— В своей постели, конечно. В окружении домочадцев, — грустно улыбнулся Асгуд, который, кажется, совершенно не заметил, как его собеседник плавно перешел на бег.

— А пройти сквозь дверь обратно вы пытались?

— Нет, конечно. Я же не помню, где она находится.

— Ура! — заорал Бог и помчался вперёд. Перед его внутренним взором была еда-а-а!

— Простите? — опешило привидение.

— Не обращайте внимания. Я, кажется, нашел выход для нас обоих.

Через пять дней беспрерывного бега они вынырнули к тому месту, с которого началось злоключение Мары. Бог уперся руками в колени и судорожно пытался отдышаться. Может, так торопиться и не стоило, но безумная надежда подгоняла вперёд.

Здесь ничего не изменилось. Кости по-прежнему украшали ярус первого шага.

Привидение поправило очки и терпеливо дожидалось продолжения.

Бог выпрямился, безошибочно нашел ту стену, где, по его прикидкам, была дверь, и так кровожадно улыбнулся своему собеседнику, что Асгуд невольно попятился.

— Друг мой, вы бы не могли пройти сквозь эту стену?

— Конечно, мог бы, но я не понимаю — зачем?

— Насколько я помню из того, что мне успела рассказать моя маленькая девочка, вы — единственный, кто беспрепятственно спускался и поднимался из Лабиринта?

— Да, это так. Но, видите ли, я знал какой-то секрет, который, увы, сейчас не помню…

— Сокращение длины функций, — пробормотал себе под нос Мара и громко добавил: — Вы пройдите, пройдите… надо закончить дело, ради которого вас тут оставили.

Привидение недоуменно пожало плечами и исчезло в стене. Бог сделал шаг сразу за ним и оказался на свободе.

Мара задохнулся свежим воздухом, яркими звездами, по свету которых он успел уже соскучиться и, сотворив себе краюху хлеба, принялся с небывалым энтузиазмом жевать. Можно никуда не торопиться: Отца в этом мире не было. По всей видимости, не обнаружив сына, Са-Шотт отправился на поиски за его пределы.

— Я… свободен?! — неуверенно воскликнул Асгуд.

— Полабаю… шо… угу… — прочавкал Бог, потом сглотнул и более вменяемо добавил: — А вот Лабиринт, похоже, станет самым обыкновенным местом.

Двери были распахнуты настежь и самозакрываться не собирались.

Привидение задумчиво потерло кончик носа, а потом тяжело вздохнуло.

— Нет, я не могу это так оставить. Как вы думаете, если я вернусь в Лабиринт, он снова станет таким же, как и был?

— Полагаю, что да, — Мара настолько удивился вопросу, что даже отвлекся от еды. — Но позвольте, зачем? Вы, скорее всего, забудете разгадку и снова будете в одиночестве скитаться по коридорам Лабиринта.

— А вы мне запишите разгадку и подарите. Божественный дар никуда не исчезнет.

— Но зачем? — повторил свой вопрос Мара, создавая на ладони листок бумаги с написанной разгадкой.

— Вы правильно сказали, этому миру нужны инакомыслящие. А ещё ему нужны чудеса: добрые и не очень. Пусть у моего народа останется Лабиринт.

Привидение забрало листок, аккуратно сложив, засунуло его в один из восьми кармашков на своем камзоле и влетело в гостеприимно распахнутые двери. Мара проводил его опешившим взглядом и совершенно не удивился, когда створки сами по себе закрылись за его спиной.

Трудно быть Богом, но кому сейчас легче?


End file.
